


Change

by Wild_Roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Grimmauld Place, One Shot, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Deathly Hallows, Professor Harry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Roses/pseuds/Wild_Roses
Summary: Ginny confront Harry about her concerns that he has not been very happy as of late.





	Change

Ginny twisted her engagement ring around her finger restlessly. She wished that her practice with the Harpies hadn’t been cancelled that day. It would have been good to burn off some of this anxiety. She sat on their new couch, in the freshly painted drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Weekend of effort by weekend of effort, she and Harry were making it their own. Erasing the dark memories.

Kreacher had been given his very own bedroom in the attic. He hadn’t been so sure about the idea of having an actual room of his own, but Harry had told him either he move in to a room that has space for the mounted heads of all his ancestors or they were going to the dump. Ginny had also gifted Kreacher with the troll’s leg umbrella stand. She couldn’t see it without imagining Tonks tripping over it and then bursting into tears.

Molly had given Ginny and Harry a family-member-tracking clock of their very own as an engagement gift. It held a place of honour on the drawing room mantle. Ginny eyed the Harry hand of the clock- it still pointed to work. At the moment the clock only sported two hands, but as they began their family it would magically update itself, Ginny knew. When Harry’s hand moved to travelling, Ginny summoned tea fixings up from the kitchen.

The noises of Harry’s entry called her to the doorway. He stood brushing snow off his coat.

“Awful weather,” he huffed.

“Hullo, love. How was your day?” Ginny frowned a little as Harry shrugged. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, “Come sit for tea. We need to have a chat, you and I.”

Noticing Harry tense, she laughed softly, “Don’t panic, Harry.”

Once her fiancée had settled into his favourite side of the couch and she’d curled up next to him, Ginny picked up his hand.

“Harry… You haven’t seemed very happy lately." 

“What do you mean? Course I’m happy. I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

“Harry, no need to act the martyr any longer. I’m not the only thing in your life that matters to you, I know that. I can tell you’ve been off lately. It… it really isn’t anything to do with me?”

She asked her question softly, hating herself a little for feeling that she needed to ask it.

Harry heaved a sigh, “Nothing to do with you Gin. I promise. I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

Ginny had been fairly certain that Harry’s problems lately had nothing to do with her. It was reassuring to hear, all the same. She leant forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“Out with it then.”

Harry tugged on his sleeve, eyes downcast. After a long while he said, “I… I don’t want to be an Auror.”

Biting her lip, Ginny considered how to respond. She wanted to heave a sigh of relief. Or laugh. As she’d watched Harry become more withdrawn- more _surly,_ if she were being honest- over the last weeks, she’d imagined many scenarios far worse than this one.

“So don’t be,” she said.

“Ginny,” Harry looked up, green eyes wide, “I’m a year and a half into training. I’ll be done in six months. Every- everyone’s expecting it.”

“Aren’t you sick of everyone’s expectations?” Ginny asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t want to let anyone down. Don’t you think they’d be disappointed in me?”

“Who are they?”

“Ron, your parents… Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Sirius… My parents.”

Harry’s voice had become more and more quiet as he spoke. Ginny crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Of course this was what was holding him back.

“And you, Gin. Won’t you be upset not to be married to an Auror like you imagined?”

“Merlin, no! Harry, I supported you because I thought that’s what _you_ wanted. I’ve never been more relieved to hear anything in my life. That year we were apart was the hardest year of my life Harry. To be honest, I’d like it to stay that way.” 

Harry chuckled a little at that.

“And Harry, I truly do not believe anybody would be disappointed in you. You’ve made everyone so very proud of you.”

They kissed for a moment and Harry whispered his gratitude as they pulled apart.

“I just… I always thought that’s what I wanted to do. I guess part of it was that I wanted to actually have the training to do all of those mad things I had to do. But now that it’s over… I don’t- I don’t fancy the idea of fighting anymore, honestly. I’d like a change.” 

“What do you want to do, then?”

Harry appeared anxious once more, “Maybe teach, actually. I mean, I know that’d be hard. I’d have to go back and get my NEWTS, after all. And then we’d have to move to Hogsmede, I suppose. If there even _was_ a position at Hogwarts. And there’d be nights that I’d probably have to stay in the castle on supervision duties…”

“Harry! That’s brilliant! McGonagall hasn’t been able to keep a DADA prof yet, you know! People still reckon it’s cursed. Daft idiots. And she might love you even more than I do. I know how much you enjoyed teaching us all in the DA. You can do your NEWT courses by correspondence you know- George was toying with the idea”

Ginny observed with pleasure the way Harry lit up throughout her enthusiastic response. She reached to cradle his face in her palms.

“Harry. I love you. You cheer me on while I’m on the pitch. I’ll cheer you on no matter what.” 

Harry planted a firm kiss on her and mumbled, “marry me,” against her lips.

Giggling in pleasure Ginny replied, “Already going to. Don’t be daft.”


End file.
